Volumes and Chapters
The chapters of the manga series Fairy Tail are written and illustrated by Hiro Mashima. The first chapter premiered in Weekly Shōnen Magazine on August 16 , 2006, which is where the series has continued its serialization since then. Individual chapters have been collected and republished in tankōbon volumes by Kodansha, which released the first volume on December 15, 2006. As of January 2012, 30 volumes have been released in Japan.Kodansha Official Fairy Tail Manga page (Japanese) Of all volumes, 3 of them, namely volume 24, 26, and 27 has an alternative special edition. Not only does it have a different cover, all of them is bundled in a boxset with a DVD and/or other special features. Volume 24 includes a DVD that contains a collection summary about the characters and the current anime; Volume 26 has the 1st OVA DVD (anime adaption of "Welcome to Fairy Hills"),Welcome to Fairy Hills (omake) the special OVA manga, plus a Happy collectable strap accessory; Volume 27 has the 2nd OVA DVD (anime adaption of "Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan"),Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan (omake) and the special OVA manga. Furthermore, the 3rd OVA DVD will be bundled with the special edition of Volume 31 manga that will be released in February 2012. According to the Japanese description, it will be exploring a never-before-seen original story about "Natsu's secret". It is currently accepting pre-orders right now.Fairy Tail Special Edition Manga Volumes OVA Website by Kodansha (Japanese) The series was licensed for an English language release in North America by Del Rey Manga, which published the first volume of the series on March 25, 2008, and ended its licensing at the 12th volume. Kodansha USA took over and will release the manga starting from the 13th volume starting from May 10, 2011. It has been published in France by Pika Édition who have released 5 volumes as of April 3, 2009, in Spain is published by "Norma Editorial" from March 15, 2008, now thre were released 24 volumes and it's one of the top manga series in Spain.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/manga.php?id=6872&page=28 It has also been published in Taiwan by Tong Li, which has released 25 volumes as of May 2011. Volume List Chapters not yet in tankōbon format * 258. Sabertooth * 259. Porlyusica * 260. And We Aim For The Top * 261. The One Magic * 262. Song For Stars * 263. Crime Sorcière * 264. It's Merely A Portion Of Time That Has Passed * 265. The Blooming Captial, Crocus * 266. Sky Labyrinth * 267. New Guild * 268. The B-Team * 269. Vanish Into The Stillness Special Chapters *'Omake: 'Happy's Little Job *'Omake: 'Happy's Little Job 2 *'Omake: 'Happy's Little Job 3 *'Omake: 'Happy's Little Job 4 *'Omake: 'Happy's Little Job 5 *'Omake': Fairies at the Beach (01/2007) *'Omake': Special Mission: Beware of Guys Who Show a Keen Interest (11/2007) *'Omake': Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan (01/2008) *'Cross-Over': Megane-Fairy (11/2008) *'Omake': Mira-Sensei's Transforming Magic Class (12/2008) *'Omake': Natsu and the Dragon's Egg (01/2009) *'Omake': Welcome to Fairy Fountain (07/2009) *'Omake': The Day of Fateful Encounter (10/2009) *'Omake': Welcome to Fairy Hills (11/2009) *'Omake': Rainbow Sakura (03/2010) *'Sponsored Omake': Coca-Cola (05/2010) *'Short Story': Happy in Boots (05/2010) *'Extra Story': Welcome to Natsu's House (11/2010) *'Cross-Over': Fairy Tail x Rave (04/2011) Cover Gallery Volumes References Category:Miscellaneous Category:Manga